Hidden gifts
by innocentlittle-rikku
Summary: Kate finds Sawyer washed up on the beach, Sawyer is feeling guilty after what happened to Walt, something is happening to him and Kate tries to help. KateSawyer Plz Review
1. Chapter One

The ocean was calm as Kate stared at it; it was unusual for the ocean to be this calm.

She looked behind her, nothing, no wind blowing through the now still trees; no lose sad trickling over the rocks that she was sitting on.

She tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear before she saw movement behind her, spinning around quickly she discovered it was only her imagination. She turned back around and ran her hands over the rough surface of the rocks. Feeling splashes of water from the tiny rock pools upon her fingers. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves gently crashing along the shore.

She longed to hear a ship, to be in civilization again, but she knew that if she did, it wouldn't be for long. Sighing deeply she looked at the small ant shaped people down the shore line, all happily talking to each other, keeping them selves entertained.

How could they wear smiles? They had been on the island for so long that she wasn't even sure what day it was.

Her attention was drawn back to the water it was so calming, so silent. Tying up her hair she sighed again, it was time to go tell Jack that she was going hunting, the people needed fresh meat and Locke wasn't bringing any back, ever since that had found Michael washed up on the shore, then the next day Jin . Jin had told Sun everything that had happened, Walt being taken, Saywer shot, the boat had been blown up, ten he had disappeared saying Walt, then vanished into the forest.

Michael hadn't said a word and Sawyer was still out there, she knew he couldn't be alive, not after 3 days. Standing up she looked around, the noticed something drifting in the shallows of the water.

It couldn't be could it?

Dropping her bag she ran to the aid, she kicked off her shoes as she ran across the soft sand and splashed into the cool water. Dragging Saywer onto the damp sand she flipped him over onto his back and listened too his chest.

"Unbelievable," She whispered, he was alive, breathing slowly, but he was alive. She wiped a peice of his hair out of his eyes, then noticed his shoulder.

She ran back to her bag and grabbed a bandage, some alcohol and water. Drinking a bit herself she ran back and poured some alcohol onto his shoulder, she felt him shift then still again. bandaging his shoulder tightly she took another swig of the drink then got the water and held it to his lips, opening them slightly.

Before she knew it he had rolled onto his side and coughed up all the sea water that he had swallowed. Lying back down on his back he looked up at her weakly then closed his eyes again and drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dark surroundings, he tried to sit up and a pain shot through his head and he layed back down and sighed.

He hated being helpless, when his mum died, when Walt was taken and when Kate had found him. He peered around once more, then descovered some water next to him, picking it up he took a drink then set it back down to try and stand again.

When he was standing he walked out of the caves and into the fresh air.

Where was everyone?

Then he heard a rustle behind him. As he turned Walt was standing there.

"Walt?" Walt pointed at him.

"They want you next, you let them get me, my gift, now they want yours!" he shouted, running towards him.

"Sawyer!" someone scremaed. Sawyer turned and ran away from Walt, away from the voice.

"Sawyer!"

He stumbled over, banging his shoulder into a tree, crying out in pain he continued running, hearinf someone close behind him.

"SAWYER!"

He came to a clearing, stumbled and then the ground beneath him vanished, and as he began to fall he felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

"SAWYER!"

He shot out of the bed they had made him, into her arms, gasping for air, sweating. he pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, she had a worried look on her face like something was wrong. Jsck was standing behind her. Watching him.

Taking a deep breath he swallowed then looked at his shoulder. Fresh blood was seeping out of the bandage.


End file.
